Jaaku
Jaaku (邪悪悟空, Jaaku) is the ultimate manifestation of evil itself, being born in H'ome '''F'or 'I'nfinite 'L'osers. He was formed inside the bloody pond and was created from the dark, corruptive energy that flowed through the pond. This energy later flowed into a molecule of Goku's DNA and combined with it causing it to grow, and then later grow into a full body. This body looked exactly like Goku a more evil looking version of him with a dark, ill, ominous aura leaking from his body which made even the toughest fighters hide from him in terror. Jaaku obtained the seven dragonballs and summoned Black Smoke Shenron wishing for him to give him negative energy. At first Black Smoke Shenron laughed but after Jaaku explained his evil intentions it caused Black Smoke Shenron to gladly grant him his wish and make Jaaku even more powerful causing his tail to grow longer and making his energy burst into red flames. Jaaku then reformed himself around the seven Dragon Balls shrinking them into something smaller which is about the size of the tip of his thumb. The seven Dragon Balls positioned in the middle of his chest and also glowed with evil energy. Overview Appearance Jaaku looks very similar to Goku having the same hair style, muscle mass, and facial features. Jaaku's hair color has maroon streaks in it while his eye color is white outlined in a violet color. Under his eyes are black, evil, markings which take the shape of fangs. His attire is also distinctly different Goku's consisting of a crimson and gold silk shirt that has a sleeve on the right side. He wears a crimson arm band with gold trim and a maroon shoulder plate with golden trim, and black spikes with red streaks. He also wears baggy, crimson, silk pants and black slip on shoes. Around his waste he wears a solid gold belt with the design of fangs carved in it and has an extremely long Saiyan tail. Personality Jaaku is evil and merciless and does not have the slightest idea in his mind about sparring his victims, having no sense of feelings or emotions in his heart with the only instinct to corrupt, destroy, kill, dominate, reign, and cause tyranny over the whole universe. He says the cruelest things without remorse and sends grown men home crying to their mom everyday. He destroys people's lives everyday literally and figuratively. He does care about a person's life story or what has happened to them or how much they try to convince him not to kill them. Techniques Ryūhameha '''Ryūhameha (竜破壊の波, lit. Dragon Destruction Wave) is Jaaku's signature move. Jaaku creates this move after absorbing the Dragon Balls and has been continuing to master it throughout his life. By drawing his ki into his palms he is able to release it in an explosive beam of energy. It is formed the same way Kamehameha is formed, the only reason it is different, is because it uses the power of the Dragon Balls and the power of flames. Battles Against Colex McMercer, he was beat, only to be reborn as a Nephilim after he successfully entertained Neo P.A.P.A by giving him the most epic battle ever witnessed. This was because Neo P.A.P.A gave him a chance to fight, as he knew that Jaaku's potential was unexplored, and true to his expectations, he became a Super Saiyan Death God, before being obliterated by Cystan the Earth Dragon, and revived by Neo P.A.P.A Category:Pages added by DragonKnight99 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles